


The Best Christmas Present Of All

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn Apartment, Christmas, F/F, Pre PP3 au, This was a Christmas gift I wrote back in 2017, and as much fluff as you can possibly imagine, for brittsnowshuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: Sometimes Christmas is best when you're with the person you love... sometimes it's important to let that person know just how much you love them... even if you think there's a risk they might not feel the same.Maybe Beca finally found the courage to do just that.





	The Best Christmas Present Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for brittsnowshuh on Tumblr, back in 2017, I rewrote parts of it.
> 
> Fluff, fluff, and endless amounts of fluff.

Soft snores could be heard throughout the small vicinity of an NYC apartment; its three occupants lost in their individual dreamworlds. The blinds had been haphazardly closed the night before, though it didn’t seem to matter considering they were relatively see-through in the first place. Such is the joy of living in an expensive city on a relatively low income.

 

Early morning sunlight had begun to stream through the windows; one of the occupants remained oblivious, due to the placement of her bed behind a strategically placed coat rack. The other two women had, many a morn, regretted losing the decisive game of rock, paper scissors with a woman that made up the rules as they went along. Thus, said woman took possession of the bed with the most privacy. As a result, the remaining two occupants were normally the first to be awoken rudely by the powerful stream of unnecessary sunshine.

 

There was, however, a hint of festivity in the air. In the corner of the apartment stood a small, and yet perfectly sized Christmas tree. It was decorated elaborately and meticulously in vibrant colours and bright lights, courtesy of a certain ginger with a love of all things Christmassy. The pictures that adorned the walls were intertwined with more colourful lights and decorations, which emitted an even more homely and merry atmosphere than usual.

 

A small groan could be heard as the smaller resident inadvertently turned her face into the direct sunlight and was awoken by the unpleasant and sudden brightness shining directly into her eyes. Blinking tiredly, the woman (by the name of Beca) glared at the offending blinds for not doing their goddamn job. _You literally have one job to do, you piece of shit,_ Beca thought grumpily.

 

Feeling a pair of arms tighten around her back, Beca realised that her bedmate had once again moved onto her side of the bed whilst she was sleeping. It was a common occurrence and if she were being honest, she revelled in the warmth and comfort that those arms brought her. Chloe Beale’s arms.

 

_Chloe. Beale._

 

Just the mere thought of her name could bring a smile to Beca’s face, anytime and anywhere... and that was something she believed would ever happen. With anyone. Even back at Barden, Beca often awoke to Chloe in her bed. Sometimes it was planned, like a late night study session or when Chloe coaxes Beca into having deep and meaningful discussions. Other times, she figured Chloe must’ve snuck in... not that she ever complained. Amy was, more often than not, out with Bumper. It was often lonely; so Beca was grateful to have company.

 

The Bellas had had a field day the first time Amy had seen them cuddled up close one morning after one of their bonding nights, but after that, it just… became the norm. A sort of... _running joke_ amongst the other girls. Which is why Amy needlessly shot-gunned one of the beds to herself and then, purposely, moved the coat rack to separate the two beds.

 

 _“Why?” Beca had asked at the time._ Though she had regretted asking that soon after, she was thankful Chloe hadn’t been present to see her face turn bright red at Amy’s casual response: _“So I don’t have to witness you both having sex every night.”_

 

Beca was usually the first to be awoken by the sun because when Chloe cuddled into her, her face was oft buried into her neck, thereby shielding her eyes from any unwanted light. The smaller girl felt her best friend’s warm breath caressing her skin every time she released a breath, causing her to shudder and goosebumps to appear on said skin.

 

She tightened her own arms around the redhead, _God,_ she loved waking up this way. It gave her the opportunity to savour these moments and allow her eyes to roam over the beautiful figure of her best friend without prying eyes and judging looks (courtesy of Amy).

 

She never used to be this way, but Chloe changed a lot about her. Not by force or anything, but more because she wanted to open up to Chloe; she wanted to give back to Chloe the way Chloe constantly gave to her. She smiled as she took in the decorations adorned on the walls, and beautifully made tree. Her heart jolted as she realised what today was.

 

_Christmas Day!_

 

She had spent many hours looking for the perfect gift for Chloe. Many, many hours indeed. Perusing endless shops and internet shopping sites only to come back empty handed. Of course she had made her usual mixes for the girl; partly inspired by sneaking a peek at the newly purchased songs on Chloe’s iPod to determine her interests, though that was rarely necessary. She knew the girl better than she knew herself after all.

 

She had made plans for today; inwardly happy at the fact that their third roommate was currently staying with her on-again-off-again boyfriend Jackson… or was it Jason… she really needed to start listening to the boisterous Australian. But the point was that it was just her and Chloe, which is why she had to do something special. In addition to this, Beca knew it was time to finally act on her feelings. It was getting harder and harder to not come out and tell Chloe; _God,_ she had even called Aubrey up the other day in a blind panic. The normally assertive blonde had calmed her down and encouraged her to talk through her feelings.

 

The strangest part was that Aubrey hadn’t seemed surprised. It had seemed like she had almost… expected it. The older girl had become one of her closest friends and was, of course, loyally protective of Chloe. Yet, although she hadn’t commented on Chloe’s own feelings, she suggested that Beca act sooner rather than later.

 

Returning to the present, she allowed herself a moment or two to savour Chloe’s comforting warmth, before gently unravelling her arms and rolling the girl away from her. Beca made sure to carefully cover Chloe with the blanket before leaving the bed; so as not to let her get cold.

 

As quietly and quickly as she could, Beca dressed and left the apartment for some breakfast to bring home. She was desperate to return before Chloe awakened to an empty apartment. She knew that that would upset Chloe, and upsetting Chloe was something she refused to do. Full stop. End of.

 

Hurrying her pace, she arrived at their local café, knowing it would be one of the few places open today of all days, and paid for their usual breakfast. It consisted of an assortment of delicious looking pastries, a caramel and peppermint latte for Chloe, and a black coffee for herself.

 

Arriving back at their apartment in record time, she was relieved to find Chloe still fast asleep, although she noticed that Chloe was on her side again and hugging her pillow tightly to her chest. Beca smiled. There was absolutely nothing she wouldn’t do for this woman. Chloe Beale was _her one_ ; the woman she knew she was destined to be with... the woman she was destined to fall in love with, marry, and have a future with. Although Beca didn’t believe in all that fate and star signs nonsense, she couldn’t help but believe that Chloe was made for her. Or maybe she was made for Chloe.

 

With that thought in her mind, she made her way to bed with their breakfast in hand, whilst trying to avoid Chloe’s many pairs of shoes on the floor. Beca making a mental note to tidy them away later. For someone as freakishly organised as Chloe when it came to work, her bedroom was always a pigsty.

 

Sitting down near where Chloe lay, she tenderly ran her fingers through silky locks of ginger hair, playfully tickling the side of her right ear in the process.

 

A sleepy giggle could be heard, encouraging Beca to repeat the action and resulting in another giggle. The brunette watched adoringly as beautiful blue eyes met her own and neither dared to look away. This was “ _their thing_ ”, as Amy had lovingly dubbed it… well, the blonde had used slightly different words, but Beca had ignored the “ _eye sex_ ” part.

 

Chloe’s lips curved into a content smile, her eyes blinking slowly as if trying to convince herself to keep them open, but failing spectacularly.

 

“Merry Christmas Chlo,” Beca whispered, as if trying not to startle her.

 

Chloe’s eyes snapped wide open and she sat up immediately, a squeal emitting from her lips when she realised the significance of the day.

 

Throwing her arms around Beca, she pulled the girl in close and buried her face into her neck, breathing her scent in deeply whilst murmuring a quiet “Merry Christmas Becs” into her ear. She always did that when they hugged, breathed in her scent. Beca found it strange at first, but when the other girl had told her that her aroma made her feel safe, Beca simply held her closer.

 

After a few moments, Chloe pulled back, but not before pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek, causing Beca to flush in response. The redhead found it adorable and always sought to get that reaction from her, so it was something she often did.

 

Turning her head away in embarrassment, Beca held up one of the cups and the bag of pastries to Chloe, causing the other girl to squeal again. God their neighbours must hate them… not that she actually cared.

 

Opening the paper bag immediately, Chloe stuck her face inside and inhaled deeply, moaning at the delicious scent of freshly baked pastries. When their eyes met once more, the redhead beamed, causing Beca’s heart to pound furiously in her chest. There was a glint in Chloe’s eyes that Beca often saw, and yet, she had no idea what it meant. She did, however, know that it was never present when she looked at anyone else. _Strange._

 

They sat in silence, finishing their pastries and hot beverages whilst smiling at the other every now and again. When they had finished, Beca stood and took the rubbish into the kitchen where their waste bin and recycling bin were situated. After putting the items into the respective bin, she turned around and saw Chloe watching her from the bed, following her every move with an adorning smile on her face. The glint was still present in her eyes.

 

She beckoned her over to the bed, asking her wordlessly to sit next to her; as if she could ever say ‘no’ to those puppy eyes!

 

Beca reached into her side drawer and pulled out two small packages, giving them both to Chloe with a self-conscious smile.

 

“I - um- got you some things dude… ya know… cause it’s Christmas and all that. I know we originally agreed 'no presents', but I wanted to.” Beca was usually pretty bad at small talk, but Chloe reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze in appreciation. Her eyes lit up at the USB drive and eagerly set it aside near her laptop so she could listen to them a little later on, focusing now on the second gift.

 

There was a small note attached to it, and Beca felt her nerves spike as Chloe separated the card from the gift to read the words. A smile appeared on Chloe’s lips as she murmured the words as she read, before turning to face Beca whilst chuckling, her cheeks unusually flush. It had taken a lot of courage to write that semi-joke, because she was ‘testing the waters’, so to speak.

 

 _“I wanted to give you something wonderful this Christmas… but I was a little difficult to wrap…_ ”

 

Chloe kept her eyes on Beca’s and Beca noticed there was a slight shimmer present, as though she were feeling more emotional than normal.

 

“I think _you_ ’d have made a _wonderful_ gift, Beca.” Chloe commented softly, the smile never disappearing from her lips. The sincerity in her voice and the honesty in her eyes took Beca’s breath away.

 

As the redhead turned her attention to the small present, Beca released the breath she was holding. _What did she mean by that?_

 

Unwrapping the gift paper as gently as she could, she unravelled a simple black box. Turning the box over in her hands, as gently as possible, she looked for some sort of sign to prepare her for what lay within.

 

Finding nothing telling, Chloe cautiously opened the box and gasped.

 

In her hands sat the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was adorned with golden heart-shaped pendants, each embroidered with stunning sapphires. Her name had been carved onto it in fine calligraphy and the older girl was awestruck, unable to formulate a single coherent sentence.

 

Chloe had a feeling that Beca had had it specially made for her and that just… she had no words. The sapphires shimmered in the sunlight, and Chloe could only imagine how expensive it must have been.

 

“Becs,” Chloe started, unsure about what she wanted to say. After all, her heart was in her throat, seemingly with no intention of moving. Examining the bracelet once more, she opened her mouth to continue her previous sentence.

 

“I love you.” Beca interrupted, stunning Chloe into silence.

 

“I have for a while, I guess,” she continued. “- and I get that you probably don’t feel the same way, but I just wanted to let you know, in the spirit of Christmas, that I didn’t need to ask Santa for presents, because having you here with me… that’s all I’ve ever really wanted.”

 

Pausing as if to gather her thoughts, she gestured to the bracelet that Chloe was now clutching tightly in her hands. “You probably already guessed, but I had that made especially for you. The sapphires reminded me of your eyes, although no gem could ever come close to your beautiful colour. And, um, if you turn the bracelet around…” she trailed off waiting for Chloe to follow her instructions, which seemed fruitless because the girl simply sat staring at her, unblinkingly, with a blank expression on her face.

 

Reaching over and gently plucking the object from her hands, she waited for Chloe to look down at it, before showing her the inside. Beca grimaced slightly at Chloe’s surprised gasp.

 

Her voice was shaking slightly as she recited the words _“I am the raincloud to your sunshine. Together, we make a rainbow._ ”

 

No sooner had Beca finished speaking, when Chloe immediately cupped her cheeks in her hands, crashing their lips together in the most amazing and passionate kiss the brunette had ever experienced. Tongues fought tongues for dominance, whilst lips caressed one another tenderly, with never an intention of stopping.

 

The bracelet had cost Beca four months worth of salary, but good god if this is the result, she’d do it again in a heartbeat. She would give Chloe the world if she could.

 

Beca felt a slight wetness hit her cheeks and was alarmed to see that the tears belonged to Chloe. Wiping them away gently, Chloe brought their lips together again for a few long moments, before pulling away gently to speak. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, lips inches away from one another, and their warm breaths intertwining.

 

“I love you too, Beca. So much.” She said fiercely. “Don’t you EVER think I don’t feel the same way about you. God, I have loved you since the moment I first saw you in your freshman year Becs!”

 

Chloe was smiling so brightly Beca was almost blinded by the brightness. _Goodness she had fallen in love with a woman who was the epitome of beauty._

 

Her eyes widened when Chloe’s words hit her. Well this was all news to her.

 

“The bracelet is the most incredible thing I have ever received Becs, but if there is one thing you ought to know... all I ever wanted for Christmas, is you.” Chloe smiled, before capturing her lips once more and pulling her in as close as humanly possible.

 

Yes, Christmas involved giving and receiving gifts, but having Chloe tell her that she loves her too... _well, that was the best Christmas present of all._

**Author's Note:**

> Reminding you that I wrote this at Christmas last year, I'm not just randomly thinking "Hey! Let's write a Christmas fic in June".
> 
> But who doesn't love a little fluff with their morning coffee?
> 
> I don't drink coffee, but I do love fluff.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
